earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 5
Characters * Heretic * Jason Blood * Madame Xanadu * Deadman (Kirlian Filter) * Etrigan Location * Niagara Falls, Canada * October 24th 2016, 0844 Local Time VOX Archive * Filter activated: filtering out distant water roaring * Heretic: water splashing, gasp, armor clanking, footsteps, water splashing, footsteps, huff, huff * Deadman: Impressive feat, that... I seem to recall many a fool going down those falls in barrels in all manner of crazy outfits. Never seen one think to wear a tin can... That must've made swimming tricky, huh? * Heretic: scoff What do you want, fool? huff, sword sliding from sheath, vorpal thrum Death? * Deadman: chuckle Funny choice of words, friend. As it so happens, someone beat you to killing me, long ago. * Heretic: It didn't seem to take. Let me see if I can do better! footsteps, armor clanking, whoosh * Deadman: scoff Hello? I'm a ghost, what did you think that was going to do? * Heretic: chuckle I just cut you with the Sword of Salvation. Ghost or not, it's gonna expletive you up. * Deadman: Well, I hate to disappoint you but I felt noth- Oh, there it is... scream, sizzle, crackle, poof * Heretic: scoff Told you. * Madame Xanadu: 2 instances That was not a nice thing to do, was it, Jason? * Jason Blood: sigh No Nimue, it wasn't. Not, wise, either. Boston will be back and then he's likely to haunt your ass... * Heretic: scoff Perhaps you'd like to be cut, too? Is that it? thrum * Jason Blood: You could try that, I suppose... But I promise you. I've had more experience with swordplay than you can fathom. chuckle I assure you, it will not be an easy match for an amateur such as yourself. * Heretic: What makes you think I'm an amateur? * Jason Blood: Trust me, there's only a scarce few who aren't an amateur compared to me. I've drank the waters of Avalon, sipped from the Holy Grail. I've seen civilizations rise and fall. I've seen wonders that make this magnificent sight behind you pale in comparison. scoff I've seen worlds you cannot pronounce- * Madame Xanadu: Jason, as you did not bring a sword, maybe you should quit bragging and simply introduce your friend? * Jason Blood: sigh Very well... folding Be a doll, Nimue. Hold these. throat Gone! Gone! The form of man... Rise, The Demon Etrigan! roar, crackle * Etrigan: I know names of those you've bled. Does the guilt hang o'er your head? loud footsteps There must be punishment for such sin... snort Stand down, fool, you cannot win! crackle, whoosh * Heretic: thrum, flames dispersed, heat sizzle, scoff Am I supposed to be scared of a little fire? cord unfurls, sidhean thrum, whip crack You're a biggun though. I'll give you that. thrum, sidhean thrum, chuckle This should be fun... Bring it, bug guy! * footsteps, whoosh, snort, smash, armor clank, feet skidding on wet rocks, loud footsteps, flames crackle, vorpal thrum, slash, roar, smack, armor clank, loud footsteps, rapid footsteps, whack, whoosh, roar, whack, snarl, cough, whip crack, gag, whack, whack, whip cinching, choking gasp, gasp, choking gasp, whip cinching, flames crackle, flames disperse, loud thud * Heretic: chuckle Good to know even demons need to breathe. huff, chuckle, footsteps, armor clank, sigh Now, are you going to throw some pathetic effort to stop me or can I just leave now? * Madame Xanadu: I cannot do a thing to impede you, nor can you do any to me. * Heretic: scoff I'll be the judge of that! mystic thrum, vorpal thrum What the- mystic thrum, mystic thrum, grunt, groan, growl, footsteps The expletive?! * Madame Xanadu: The same curse that protects you from my magic, protects me from yours. We appear to be at an impasse. * Heretic: Maybe... but if I can't use magic, maybe I'll just bash your head in with this rock. footsteps * Madame Xanadu: snap, mystic thrum What rock? * Heretic: scoff Well, then... If I can't kill you and you can't stop me... Maybe I'll just run your ugly friend through while he sleeps then and let you watch. * Madame Xanadu: Blindness spares me that pain. While on the matter of pain, I can feel your torment. The Suit of Sorrows is rending your soul. When you do not feed it the suffering it demands it takes that price from within. It takes a part of your soul. That is where it draws its power from, you know this. Is this what compels you to such evil... or is it something else? footsteps Perhaps there was always a hole in your soul? * Heretic: footsteps, armor clank, vorpal thrum Stay away from me... or next time, I will find a way to kill you and every one of your friends! My quarrel in Gotham does not concern you. Am I clear? footsteps * Madame Xanadu: footsteps Have you been so consumed by this desire for bloodshed that you've forgotten we're not in Gotham? chuckle I know you've lost your way, but might I ask if you even know where you are? * Heretic: I know where I am... Niagara Falls. I'm not an idiot. * Madame Xanadu: No one said you were an idiot. A fool for wearing that armor, perhaps... but not an idiot. Wisdom and intelligence are two very different things. I've known many smart fools and many wise idiots. Let me help. * Heretic: If I need my palms read, I know where to find you... footsteps * Madame Xanadu: footsteps Then I hope you do sometime... before you are truly lost. footsteps Another thing before you go: why did you go to the Wheelhouse? If not to steal a relic or escape pursuit? You had another reason, didn't you? Hmm... Ah, yes... You let something in, didn't you? The question is who or what. * Heretic: scoff Whatever, lady... I'll see you next time. Too bad you can't say the name, huh? footsteps * Madame Xanadu: sigh Indeed... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * This is an updated version of the VOX in Oracle Files: Madame Xanadu. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 4. * Story continue in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 6. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 5 Category:VOX Box Category:Shelly Gaynor/Appearances Category:Jason Blood/Appearances Category:Nimue Inwudu/Appearances Category:Boston Brand/Appearances Category:Etrigan/Appearances Category:Dark Justice/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline